Going Under
by Amerzt
Summary: [Okay, I've deleted the lyrics because my story got deleted early because of the fact that there was a song in it.....but the rest of the story is here and I'll try to update it as soon as possible!] Amy is fed up with Sonic..ShadAmy R&R please
1. Realization

Okay, I found out I can't do song fics...so I'm getting rid of the lyrics, but the rest of the story is still here! So PLEASE R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters, which are all copyright of Sega

Let's begin!

Rain knocked on the windows rhythmically. Amy sat on her window seat, watching the rain drops drip and dance along. She sighed and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. The rain stopped, the sun came out from the clouds and shined brightly. She thought about all the things she had done for her blue hero, yet he still ignored her.

Amy remembered when she was always getting into trouble, and Sonic came to save her. She thought he saved her because he really DID like her, but Amy knew she was wrong…..always wrong. The phone rang and she saw the Caller I.D. It was Sonic, but Amy didn't want to pick it up, not after he made her feel so miserable.

--FLASHBACK--

Amy was captured by Eggman…..AGAIN! But Amy didn't want any help. She would try to escape by herself. But of course Sonic wouldn't let her. Sonic rescued her and saved the day…as he always did. Once they had come back home, Sonic turned to Amy and said.

"Amy, face it. You're too weak to do anything yourself. You always need one of us to help you! Maybe you should just….just stay out of this. Stay home, stay safe. After all, what would happen if something happened to you?" With that he walked off, leaving Amy with her mouth hanging open. _Weak? Can't do anything?_ Amy could hardly stifle her rage as she stomped back to her house. This was it. She didn't need that stupid, I-rule-all, selfish blue hedgehog anymore!

--END OF FLASHBACK--

Amy got up and walked to her room. She paused to check the message Sonic had left. 

"Amy? You there? Listen, the guys and I are going down to the beach. If you're their pick up!...Okay then, I guess I'll talk to you later…." Amy stomped to her room, filled with rage again. _Who does he think he is?_ _First he tells me to stay away from them, and the next moment he's asking if I want to go to the beach! _She gazed at her walls. Pictures of Sonic, Sonic, and more Sonic, a few with her in them too. A couple of Tails and Knuckles pictures were in there, and a few shots she had gotten of all of them together. Rage still concealed inside her burned and she couldn't hold it any longer. She felt like she was drowning, surrounded by all those pictures.

Unable to hold her anger anymore, she tore away at the pictures. Slashed at them, ripped them to shreds, and stomped on them. She took the Sonic plushies and ripped off the heads. As she looked at the room again, some pictures were still there. She felt as if Sonic's eyes were watching her, following her every move. She heard them laughing at her, teasing her. She closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears. _No, no, no! I'll get rid of you all! I'm not going to go through with this!_

Amy was ready to gash at more of the pictures when the doorbell rang. Amy quickly came out of her room, closing the door behind her. She peeked out the peek-hole and froze. Sonic was standing there, with Knuckles and Tails. Her hand was on the door handle, but it slid to her side. She quietly retreated back to her room, stiffening each time they ringed the doorbell over and over again.

"She probably went out somewhere, most likely the mall…." She heard Knuckles say.

"It's pretty unusual for her to be out of the house at this time …" came Tails voice. They murmured and Amy heard their footsteps walking away. She sighed with relief and opened the door to the room, for the first time taking in the shredded pictures and plushies. She threw off all the blue sheets, all the blue curtains, all the blue pillows. In place of them she put pink and black ones.

She dragged in a trash can and stuffed everything into it. This was it. She wasn't going to listen to what Sonic said. She had control over her life, not him! She slung the garbage bag over her shoulder and trudged outside. _No Sonic, you won't ruin me again. We are over. Completely, absolutely over…_


	2. The Truth?

It is now going to be a ShadAmy story...so whoo:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters, which are all (c) of Sega

Amy went to the dumpster and threw in the trash, her anger still surging through her. Amy was about to walk back home when she felt someone watching her. She looked around carefully. No one was in sight. Amy quickly walked to the park hoping it would keep her mind off things. As she walked through the park, watching the children play and elders feeding the pigeons, she came to a private spot of hers. No one really came there, and it was a wonderful place to relax and let your mind free. She layed on the grass looking up at the clouds. But after a while, the blue sky started to make her feel sick. _Too much blue every where…. _She got up and then froze. She saw a dark figure standing behind some of the trees. Taking a closer look, she saw who it was.

"Shadow?" She said quietly. The dark figure had a look of surprise and walked into the sunlight. Sure enough it was him.

"What are you doing here?" Amy said, looking into his deep red eyes. She felt as if they were piercing right through her, being able to read every thought in her mind.

"The same as you. Getting away from the real world. What's on your mind?" Shadows dark and smooth voice seemed to soften at the question. Amy managed to look away from his blood-red eyes and stared at the ground.

"Nothin'…" she muttered. Shadow came closer, lifting Amy's chin.

"Mad at Sonic are you?" He snickered, taking a piece of blue cloth hanging on Amy's sleeve.

"Huh? Wait, how did you—" Amy paused. "It was YOU who was watching me at the dump?" Shadow shrugged and turned around.

"Believe whatever you want, but I know Sonic's the one who you're thinking about…" Shadow started to walk away. Amy, still a little confused, grabbed Shadow's arm.

"Wait…" She managed to utter as his eyes turned around to look straight into hers. But Amy couldn't say anything more. Her hand slid from his arm. Shadow gave her one last look, a kind look and smiled. Then he turned around and walked off. Amy silently stood there for several moments. Turning her head toward the sky, she said to herself.

"I'm gonna tell him. I'm going to tell him that I don't need him anymore…" Amy ran towards the beach, her feet pounding against the hard concrete of the sidewalk.

She kept running until she felt the concrete slip away and the ground turn into sand. She saw Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails at the Chili Dog stand. _Where ELSE would they be? _Amy slowed down her pace until she came to a walk. Sonic had turned and spotted her, and nudging the other two, all three turned and waved. Amy gritted her teeth as she waved back. When she finally reached them, Tails held out a chili dog.

"Want one?" Amy shook her head. Tails shrugged and chomped it down. Amy turned to Sonic.

"I have to talk to you…alone." Sonic, though wanting to protest, still followed. After Amy was sure they were out of earshot of the others, she took in a deep breath and turned to Sonic.

"Listen. I know you think I'm annoying and everything. But that was only because I really like you. Now I've seen that you aren't all what I thought you were. SO what I'm basically saying is that you won't be seeing much around again." Sonic looked at her puzzled.

"Huh? Wait, so you're saying you don't like me anymore?" Amy gritted her teeth and shot a cold look at Sonic.

"No, I don't, and I never, ever will again, because I found out you are the biggest jerk I have ever met!"

"Wha! This isn't about the other day is it?" But Amy didn't answer. She was already halfway to the boardwalk, kicking the sand as she went. Tails and Knuckles ran up to Sonic.

"What happened? What did she say?" Sonic turned away, a look of regret on his face. He quietly spoke.

"….nothing…" Tails and Knuckles looked at eachother, wondering what Amy could have possibly have said. But by the time they figured it out, Sonic was already back at his house, slumping on the sofa, looking at a picture of Amy…

Not a very long chapter :P

Don't know when I'll get the next one up, but hope you like it so far :)


	3. Is this Love?

YAY next chapter up!

I would like to take the time to thank my reviewers….they all get a cookie!

Disclaimer: Sonic characters (c) of Sega

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy walked towards her house, feeling relieved that she had told Sonic what she thought about him. She paused and looked at the city of Station Square around her. People passed by and waved saying hello to Amy, who cheerfully responded back. She walked into her apartment and sat down on the sofa, ready to turn on the T.V.

"So, you told him huh?" A smug voice said from behind her. She immediately got up and whipped around. Shadow was standing there with a smirk on her face with his arms crossed.

"S-shadow! How did you get in here? I thought I left the door locked…"

"I chaos controlled into here…don't worry, it's not like I stole anything. I just wanted to see if you had actually told that blue freak." He grinned in that way that made shivers run down Amy's spine.

"Y-yeah, of course I did!" She crossed her arms, trying to look tough. Shadow merely laughed and walked towards the door. Before leaving he turned around.

"Just to let you know, Sonic is mopeing at his house right now…" With another snicker he left the apartment room. Amy closed the door and leaned against it, sighing in relief. Shadow might have been creepy…but there was something else to him. Amy couldn't just put her finger on it, but there was something she found in him that she had never found in anyone else. _Ah well, might as well forget about it and relax… _

She walked into her room, looking into the mirror. _This red dress…I should really change my style, I mean, style's changed, right? _Amy sighed. The real reason she wanted to change was because it reminded her of Sonic. She looked through her closet and finally came out with an outfit to where. With her long jeans and black shirt even she thought that she looked different. She took off her hair band and combed her spines down, so it looked more like pink hair then pink quills. _Well, that looks a lot better… _

Amy jumped onto the couch and picked up a book. As she sifted through the pages, she thought about how just not liking Sonic anymore had changed her so much…and why was she getting this strange feeling towards Shadow? She shook her head and hoped it wasn't that horrible feeling she had experienced before—love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow strolled through the park, back to the place he liked to think. The place where Amy liked to get away from the world. When he reached there, he sat down and questions swarmed through his head. _I don't see what Amy ever did to Sonic that he could be so cruel to her…Why do I get that certain feeling whenever I'm around her? I've never had that feeling before…is it what these mortals call—love? If only I could figure it out….But first I should pay a visit to Sonic and his friends…_ Shadow got up slowly, gazing around the clearing. Maybe he should also take Amy somewhere so she would feel better. Just because they were friends. _Of course we're just friends…How could we possibly be anything other then that? _Shadow doubted that though. He wasn't just taking her somewhere because they were friends, he was taking her somewhere because he wanted to know more about her, become closer to her. Shadow smiled to himself as he walked towards Sonic's house. _I'll be sure to be better then that blue faker could ever be…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weird and short chapter, huh?

Heh, I sort of messed up Shadow's personality…

Shadow: I hate you…

Amerzt: Awwww, I hate you too! –hugs-

Shadow: -twitch- Get the h--- away from me….

Woot! I shall try to update soon!


	4. Roses

Woot next chapter!

Disclaimer: Sonic characters (c) of Sega

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles looked around the room, from Sonic to Tails, to Sonic again. It was dead silent, and Knuckles felt uncomfortable. Sonic sat slumped on the sofa, still holding the picture of Amy and him together. Tails shifted his weight, not sure what to say, now and then exchanging glances with Knuckles. A knock on the door broke the silence. Relieved to find something to do, Tails quickly dashed to the door before Knuckles could take two steps towards it.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" Tails asked innocently, his blue crystal eyes looking up into Shadow's blood red ones.

"Hmph. A friend can't stop by to say hi?" Shadow asked. He stepped inside and looked around. He spotted Sonic and a smile slowly crept onto his face.

"So the wonderful blue hero's heart is broken, huh?" Shadow said mockingly. Tails came in front of Shadow, trying to look tough.

"Don't tease him! He's in a really bad mood right now! If you say anything more, I'll…I'll---"

"You'll do what?" Shadow's gazed turned to Tails. Tails immediately lost his tough look when Shadow's blood red eyes pierced right into his. This time Knuckles took the stand.

"Yo Shadow. Did you just come here to make fun of him? I know you two have a rivalry, but that doesn't mean you should tease him at a moment like this!" Knuckles didn't back down when Shadow looked at him. But shivers did run down his spine when he gave that creepy smile of his. _Man, how does he do that! _ Sonic, who had been silent all this time, finally stood up and faced Shadow.

"Dude, I just want to be left alone right now. I'm guessin' you know what happened. But please, don't rub it in my face." Shadow shook his head and walked up to Sonic.

"The real reason I came here was to tell you something. If you think Amy broke up with you because of that other day, you were wrong. It's what you've done throughout your entire life that's made Amy miserable." Shadow put up a hand as Sonic opened his mouth to say something. "Think about it. Think about how you have treated Amy since you have known her. If you think hard enough, I'm pretty sure you can find out why." Before any of the others could reply, Shadow had disappeared. Sonic sat down on the sofa again, but this time he put his head in his hands and thought. He thought as Shadow had told him too. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other, not quite sure what to do. After several moments, Sonic raised his head. He realized what he had been doing throughout his life, without even noticing it, and regretted every bit…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy flipped through the channels on the T.V. Soap operas, children cartoons, lame movies…_There's nothing good on! _ She turned it off and got up to look out the window. She watched the people and Mobians alike bustling through the crowded streets of Station Square. She sighed and rested her head in her hands, her elbows on the sill of the window.

"Enjoying the view, huh?" Amy jumped up and turned around.

"Shadow! Will you stop sneaking up on me like that?" Amy asked, laughing at the way Shadow was looking at her. Shadow held an arm behind his back, and he slowly took out a bouquet of roses. Amy gasped as she took them. They were the brightest roses she had ever seen, every red petal feeling like silk on her fingers. Shadow blushed as Amy jumped on him, hugging him tight.

"Oh Shadow! You're so sweet! I'll be right back!" Amy quickly left the room. Shadow walked over to the window where Amy was sitting a little while ago. As he looked over the scene, it reminded him of the ARK. From ARK, he could see space and beyond. He closed his eyes and remembered back then, where he was created, where…he first and last saw Maria. Shadow opened his eyes and was struck with realization. _Amy…she reminds me so much of Maria, yet she isn't like a sister, Amy's more like a…a…_

"I put them in a vase. Thanks again Shadow!" Amy said coming into the room, interrupting his train of thought. "It's a wonderful view, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is…" Shadow said. But he wasn't looking out the window, like Amy was. He was looking right at her. _Has she always looked this beautiful? _Amy stood up straight and turned to Shadow.

"So, how come you came? Just to give me some roses to cheer me up?"

"No. Well, I did come to give the roses, but I was always wondering if you wanted to go to that new restaurant that opened downtown tonight…" Shadow lowered his ears, expecting Amy to say no and to get out. But instead, he heard a cheerful laugh.

"Aw, you just get sweeter and sweeter, don't you? Sure, I'd be glad to go! What time?"

"Uh—how about seven?" Amy nodded happily. Shadow smiled and walked towards the door. "So, uh, I guess I'll pick you up then." Before Amy could say bye, Shadow had already left. Amy waltzed into her room, twirling around. She knew what that feeling was now for sure. Yes, it was love, but not the same as when she fell for Sonic. It was different—stronger, more passionate. Shadow was much nicer then he looked, and he was sweeter and better than Sonic.

Amy looked into the mirror. _This is it Amy. You're going on a date with Shadow. You're actually going on a date…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was a bit longer, right: )

Hehe, Shadow asked Amy on a date! Wow:o

Will try to update soon!


End file.
